


The Children's Wing

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Children, Hospitals, M/M, Married Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Sam and Steve visit the children's wing of the hospital. Sam meets a kid that makes it even more rewarding.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: SamSteve Small Gifts





	The Children's Wing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, RubyNye! I hope you like your gift.

“Ready?” Sam asked Steve as they climbed into their car. Steve nodded as he adjusted the headpiece of his Captain America uniform. Sam looked down at his own Falcon uniform. The costume felt bare without his signature wing pack on his back, but he knew that he wouldn’t be needing them for this particular mission. 

Sam felt a wave of anxiety bubble up at the prospect of the next two hours. It wasn’t that he hated visiting hospitals, after all he loved being able to bring smiles to children’s’ faces. It was more that the hospital visits always exacerbated his negative feelings. Though he knew children enjoyed seeing Falcon as well, they always flocked to Steve in a way they never would to him. 

He didn’t know why he felt like this, after all he knew that Captain America was one of the original Avengers and pretty much a certified national treasure. It wasn’t like he became an Avenger for attention, but he sometimes felt like he lived in Captain America’s shadow. He knew that he was being irrational, after all it wasn’t like the kids ignored Sam outright. Steve was thankfully very understanding, and Sam appreciated how perceptive and caring his husband had always been towards him.

Sam took a deep breath, put the car into drive, and drove them to the hospital. Once they arrived at the entrance, Sam parked in the designated visitor’s lot. Steve grabbed his shield and Sam grabbed a large bag filled with stuffed animals from the backseat before they made their way towards the children’s wing of the hospital.

A hospital employee greeted them as they entered the doors, leading them towards the main room where a large number of sick children and their families were already gathered in anticipation of their visit. Many of the kids were dressed in their own mini Captain America costumes and Sam was slightly disappointed to see nobody dressed as Falcon. He caught Steve’s eye and Steve’s look of encouragement soothed his feelings somewhat. 

Sam felt a little better upon seeing the children beaming upon seeing both of them. The employee got everyone’s attention. “We have special visitors today. Though they need no introduction, please give a warm welcome to Captain America and Falcon.”

The crowd clapped for them and the kids jumped up and down with excitement. The group of kids quickly gathered around Steve and Steve let each of them hold his shield one by one while their parents eagerly took pictures. A lot of them asked questions about his missions and the Avengers and Steve answered them to the best of his ability without revealing any Avengers or SHIELD secrets. Despite his slight disappointment, Sam watched the way the kid’s faces lit up at Steve and how good Steve was with the kids. It kind of made him want children of their own.

Once the kids were done talking to Steve, they walked over to Sam. He put on a smile and knelt down as he talked to them, giving them each a stuffed animal from his bag. Steve came over soon after and the two took group photos with the families. As they took the photos, Sam smiled as Steve reached for his hand with his hand not occupied with holding the shield.

Once they finished in the main room, the two had a brief break before going to visit the kids who couldn’t leave their designated hospital beds. Steve and Sam spent time with each kid, taking photos, answering questions, and talking to the families of the kids.

A couple of rooms down the hall, Sam was thrilled to see a young black boy, appearing to be around five, wearing a mini Falcon costume as he lay in his hospital bed. His family smiled upon seeing Sam and the boy enthusiastically beckoned Sam towards him. Steve stayed at the door frame, but Sam saw his beaming smile out of the corner of his eye. “What’s your name, Falcon?” Sam asked with a grin as he knelt next to the boy.

“Marcus,” the boy replied, coughing as he spoke.

“That’s a nice costume you have there, Marcus,” Sam said.

Marcus smiled at him. “My aunt made it for me.” He paused before declaring, “You’re my favorite Avenger. I want to be just like you when I grow up.” Sam’s heart melted at the declaration, deciding that it was worth more than the number of kids who rushed towards Steve first.

Sam put his hand on Marcus’ shoulder. “The world needs more people like you, Marcus.” He turned over and caught Steve’s eye, taking in Steve’s handsome, wide grin. Marcus’ parents took a photo of Sam with Marcus before Steve came over for a group picture with the whole family. Sam handed Marcus a teddy bear from his bag and the boy thanked him profusely before Sam and Steve said their goodbyes.

The rest of the visit went by much quicker than it had at the beginning. Sam felt elated as he and Steve met with the rest of the kids. Once they finished, they said goodbye to the hospital staff, making sure to schedule their next visit before returning to the car. Sam put the nearly empty bag of stuffed animals in the backseat with Steve’s shield before getting in the driver’s seat.

“That was a good visit,” Steve said, looking tentatively towards Sam. 

Thinking of Marcus, Sam nodded. “It really was.”

Steve seemed to know what Sam was thinking and said, “Marcus really adored you.”

Sam nodded. “He did.”

“So do I,” Steve said with a grin. Sam looked over and Steve said, “You are kind, heroic, and I’ll tell you a secret.” He beckoned Sam towards him, and Sam indulged him despite not knowing what Steve was doing. Steve leaned forward and whispered, “You are my favorite Avenger.”

Sam softened at the confession. “Thank you.” He laughed a little, “You’re my favorite Avenger too.” They shared a brief kiss before Sam started the car and drove them home. Steve called Fury, who told them that they weren’t needed at the Avenger’s Compound that evening. Sam ordered a pizza and they settled in for a quiet date night in each other’s company, unable to stop smiling the whole evening.


End file.
